La groupie du pianiste
by Prismiria
Summary: Une femme, un homme...un artiste, une admiratrice...un piano, un bar...des désirs voilés.


Elle était debout devant son miroir à vérifier sa tenue, Robe corset rouge, châle, escarpins noirs et collier de perles. Un maquillage léger sur les paupières et un joli rouge à lèvres carmin. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi farfelus qu'autrefois, d'un beau brun aux reflets caramels, lisses avec de légères anglaises par-ci par-là. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bains se parfuma délicatement et afficha son plus beau sourire, ce soir elle était heureuse comme à chaque rendez-vous.

Elle était devenue une jolie jeune femme avec de magnifiques formes, beaucoup de garçons lui tournaient autour, elle avait eu depuis son diplôme plusieurs propositions, des histoires d'un soir rien de plus, un seul était dans ses pensées. Elle prit son sac à main, vérifia une dernière fois son reflet dans le petit miroir à l'entrée de son appartement et partit.

Elle transplana dans une petite ruelle en Irlande seul endroit où "il" n'était pas connu, il vivait en dehors du temps. Ce soir elle se rendait au pub The Stag's Head magnifique endroit organisé autour d'une surface en marbre du Connemara, le bar principal était un vaisseau Victorien plein de miroirs, et une tête de cerf vous observez d'en haut pendant que vous sirotiez vos boissons. Construit en 1770 en plein coeur de Dublin, le Stag's Head était un pub un peu en dehors des sentiers battus, tant physiquement que dans l'esprit, il faisait penser à la Tête de sanglier, bar qu'elle fréquentait parfois avec ses amis.

Comme à son habitude le bar était plein à craquer, l'ancienne salle fumeur était maintenant utilisée comme restaurant, une estrade avait était amenagée permettant de recevoir des artistes. La même table était libre à chaque fois, elle lui avait été reservée et chaque soir elle s'assoyait et commandait un whisky.

_«Elle passe ses nuits sans dormir, à gâcher son bel avenir."_

Oh oui! Deux fois par semaine, elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, depuis la guerre, elle avait changé du tout au tout, elle ne souhaitait plus être médicomage, ni avocate, elle était simplement infirmière dans le monde sorcier et cela lui convenait.

_"La groupie du pianiste»_

Il entra au même moment et comme à chaque fois elle était à la table juste devant l'estrade, un peu dans la pénombre on ne voyait de cette femme que ses mains et son buste dans la lumière, mais il savait qui elle était.

_"Dieu que cette fille a l'air triste»_

Elle n'a pas eu la vie tant espérée, avec ce qu'elle avait connu, les horreurs, les combats, les morts une partie de son coeur était meurtrit à vie.

_"Amoureuse d'un égoïste"_

Non pas vraiment d'un égoïste, il avait eu sa part de déception, de secrets lourds à porter, c'était logique qu'il soit si froid, si...inaccessible.

_"La groupie du pianiste_

_Elle fout toute sa vie en l'air "._

Harry et Ron n'avaient pas compris pourquoi elle avait tout abandonné, qu'elle ne s'acharnait plus autant sur son travail, elle n'avait plus de rêves sauf un mais personne ne le savait.

_"Et toute sa vie c'est pas grand chose"_

Elle avait un appartement, un chat et quelques amis, assez d'argent pour vivre tranquillement et cela lui suffisait.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire_

_À part rêver seule dans son lit»_

Elle se le permettait souvent, elle rêvait de ses mains délicates, des doigts fins frôlant sa peau nue.

_"Le soir entre ses draps roses,_

_elle passe sa vie à l'attendre,_

_Pour un mot pour un geste tendre»_

Quand il jouait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire dériver son regard vers cette table, il l'attendait espèrant qu'elle reviendrait et à chaque fois elle était là.

_" La groupie du pianiste_

_Devant l'hôtel dans les coulisses"_

Après chaque démonstration, elle s'approchait de ses coulisses, prête à frapper mais elle repartait. Lui attendait derrière la porte, la main sur la poignet sentant son parfum proche de lui, mais n'osait lui ouvrir.

_"Elle rêve de la vie d'artiste_

_La groupie du pianiste_

_Elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer»_

Depuis peu, elle l'avait dans la peau, ses regards l'enflammaient, sa silhouette l'intimidait et sa puissance était renversante autant magique que physique.

_«Et même l'enfer c'est pas grand chose_

_À côté d'être seule sur terre_

_Et elle y pense dans son lit»_

Ses rêves ne sont peuplés que par lui, lui et lui seul, elle ne peut plus se passer de lui. Un soir, il n'était pas venu elle avait passé sa soirée à boire. Il lui avait envoyé des fleurs, un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges avec une rose blanche. Pourquoi? Un petit carton était accompagné. (- un an que votre coeur m'accompagne, veuillez m'excusez de mon absence, mon coeur pense à vous-. S).

_"Le soir entre ses draps roses_

_Elle l'aime, elle l'adore»_

Il l'avait rendu femme, sensible et interessée. Il l'avait ouvert à l'amour.

_"Plus que tout elle l'aime_

_C'est beau comme elle l'aime_

_Elle l'aime, elle l'adore_

_C'est fou comme elle aime_

_C'est beau comme elle l'aime"_

Ses amis savaient parfaitement qu'elle voyait quelqu'un, que cette personne ne la laissait pas indifférente. Mais elle ne répondait pas à leurs questions, ils ne comprendraient pas.

_"Il a des droits sur son sourire_

_Elle a des droits sur ses désirs_

_La groupie du pianiste."_

C'est lui qui avait demandé au pub que lors de ses représentations la table restait vide, elle comprendrait. Lui seul pouvait aperçevoir son sourire et elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait se passer de sa présence. Elle s'en déléctait.

_" Elle sait rester là sans rien dire_

_Pendant que lui joue ses délires_

_La groupie du pianiste"_

Il appréciait son silence et son calme, elle n'hurlait pas après lui, comme toutes ces pucelles. Elle appréciait ses délires, comme elle lui avait dit la dernière fois par hiboux et s'enivrait patiemment chaque soir.

_"Quand le concert est terminé_

_Elle met ses mains sur le clavier»_

Il était celui qui clôturait la soirée après trois ou quatres chansons. Une fois le restaurant vide, elle montait discrètement prenant sa place, cherchant son parfum subtil qui avait déjà parcouru son corps dans ses rêves.

_"En rêvant qu'il va l'emmener_

_Passer le reste de sa vie_

_Tout simplement à l'écouter "._

La jeune femme s'imaginait l'accompagner partout où il allait, ne plus jamais le quitter.

_"Elle sait comprendre sa musique_

_Elle sait oublier qu'elle existe"_

Elle pouvait l'écouter les yeux fermés, elle connaissait ses partitions par coeur, quels mouvements il allait faire : une vraie obsession.

_"La groupie du pianiste_

_Mais Dieu que cette fille prend des risques_

_Amoureuse d'un égoïste_

_La groupie du pianiste."_

Personne ne le voyait comme elle, elle le devinait tendre, sensible et charismatique.

_"Elle fout toute sa vie en l'air_

_Et toute sa vie c'est pas grand chose_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire_

_À part rêver seule dans son lit_

_Le soir entre ses draps roses "_

Elle en avait tant besoin, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans ces soirées. Sa musique, sa personne étaient essentielles à sa vie.

_"Elle l'aime, elle l'adore_

_Plus que tout elle l'aime "_

C'était réciproque elle ne le savait pas, il vivait la même chose, il veillait à travers le rideau chaque soir avant son entrée. Il regardait sa table et voyait ses jambes, son corps la réclamait tout entier.

_"C'est beau comme elle l'aime_

_Elle l'aime, elle l'adore_

_C'est fou comme elle aime_

_C'est beau comme elle l'aime."_

Ce soir là, il joua comme jamais, elle s'était avancée dans la lumière, elle était magnifique. Elle lui souriait, jamais une femme l'avait regardé comme elle le faisait, sauf Lily. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire, il adorait son regard pétillant, plein d'entrain. Elle était la même qu'à Poudlard, aussi vive d'esprit mais beaucoup plus femme, oh oui beaucoup plus. L'amour se lisait dans leurs yeux, Elle avait enfin osé frapper à sa loge la dernière fois, il était le même sans le côté froid et sa voix suave qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis Poudlard. Cette voix qui lui permit d'entrée et qui la salua, qui l'enveloppa totalement. Ils avaient besoin tous les deux de ce contact qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la remarquer avant?

\- Severus, je n'ai rien fait pour te séduire t'en rends tu comptes, souffla t-elle.

\- Tu aurais dû ma chère, nous ne serions pas là actuellement. Il lui sussurait tout en embrassant son cou.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as apprécié quand même ma présence. Elle souriait rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse que le moment présent, tant attendu.

\- Oh oui! Mais je regrette de ne pas t'avoir attiré à moi bien avant!

Maintenant, ils se rejoignaient dans sa loge ou alors à Poudlard après chaque représentation. Cela commença quand? Un soir où ni lui ni elle se présentèrent au Pub. Le patron était accoudé au bar.

\- Ils en ont mit du temps à comprendre ses deux là, ria Mr Furtz en parlant à son serveur.

\- Patron, l'amour est parfois aveugle, mais les amoureux aussi.

\- Aller va bosser un peu et apelle moi un remplacant pour une représention.

\- Bien sûr patron, tout de suite.

Au coin du feu, ils étaient enlacés après avoir fait l'amour, elle réalisait ses rêves et lui aussi, ils étaient heureux, complémentaires. Que dire de plus? Qu'elle quitta son emploi d'infirmière, pour devenir professeur à ses côtés...il fallait s'en douter! Ah oui, je sais ce que voulez savoir! Elle l'accompagne toujours au pub, à la même place, elle aime reprendre son rôle d'inconnue qui l'avait tant attiré. Mais maintenant une seule chose était sûr c'est qu'il jouait que pour elle...

...elle était là que pour lui!

_La groupie du pianiste?_


End file.
